literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Afghanistan: The Genesis of the Final Crusade
ISBN: 0-9733687-2-1 Pages: 354 Publisher: Pragmatic Publishing Published: May 10, 2006 Editor's Note This is the first book of its kind that presents a compelling insider's perspective with some valuable insight into the war and occupation of Afghanistan. Abid Jan takes you into the minds of the warriors on the battle field in Afghanistan and to the heart of the decisions that put them there. In this remarkable piece of work, the author nails the tragedy and absurdity of the prep-planned war on Afghanistan. Abid Jan has harnessed his first hand knowledge and in-depth analysis to produce a work of incantatory power in which the lies and misinformation about the Taliban are allowed to collapse by sheer weight of accumulation. This book gives the first and only clearest and most persuasive explanation of how Osama bin Laden was set up for shouldering the blame of 9/11 attacks, why the Taliban become a prime target of Islamophobes and why perpetrators of 9/11 felt the need to commit this heinous crime. Written with great clarity and precision, this book exposes the extra ordinary religious motivation and political hypocrisy behind the march to war on Afghanistan. This is the first book which does more than devastatingly refute the mendacity of the US Afghanistan policy and proves that the war on Afghanistan is illegal and illegitimate by all standards of international law. Abid Jan presents a chilling portrait of the religious forces which have commandeered American foreign policy, revealing the arrogance, assumptions and contradictions about Islam that have had such disastrous consequences, not only for Afghanistan but the world at large. COMMENTS “For those seeking the facts behind the war on Islam, I recommend it highly.” —Enver Masud, Author of ''A war on Islam'' I agree that most people ignore the invasion of Afghanistan but that can be easily explained: most anti-war spokespeople are phonies. We have to hunt the real 9/11 perpetrators as strong as also the phony oppositions. In my earlier 2001/2002 articles I showed how the Afghanistan war was planned years in advance. In late 2001, I was possibly the first one who presented the PNAC papers and warned about a very obvious invasion into Iraq as well. I'm doing the same about a pending world war but many citizens are still the victim of a calculated deception and brainwash campaign." —Nico Haupt, investigative journalist and computer specialist living in New York "A contrived 9/11 to motivate the Masses to go forth and destroy radical Islam is certainly not an irrational theory because secular politics does not exist in the United States in the 21st century. Conquering entire sovereign Muslim nations, controlling vast areas of the Muslim world, is a rational investigative theory when viewed from the perspective of fundamentalist Christian foreign policy. Fundamentalist Islam, in the form of a Caliphate (Khilafat), is indeed considered to be a substantial threat to Western civilization. book's focus on religion being a dominant force in American Middle East foreign policy is correct." —James D. Sanders, Author of The Downing of TWA Flight 800, Altered Evidence, Soldiers of Misfortune, The Men We Left Behind and First Strike. Bush's invasion of Afghanistan had nothing to do with the events of 9/11. In fact, the invasion was planned long before that day and, furthermore, Bin Laden is on public record as stating he had nothing to do with the events of that fateful day. No convincing material evidence, despite numerous requests to produce it, has been provided to refute Bin Laden's statement. Sadly, even most of the progressive left believe the White House version of the events of 9/11 and that Bin Laden masterminded and carried out the murderous attacks. Abid Jan correctly and convincingly argues that the invasion of Afghanistan, merely 25 days after 9/11, was in fact the beginning of a crusade against Islam and Muslims in the name of a fanatical brand of evangelical Christianity under the guise of promoting freedom and democracy. Of course oil and Bush's desire to exert America's supremacy were also motivating factors. But the world was duped into thinking that the invasion was a payback for 9/11 when in fact the 9/11 attacks were a pre-calculated pretext. Don't take my word for it, read Abid Jan's latest book and see for yourself. —Yahya Abdul Rahman, Editor ''Montreal Muslim News'' Category:Political Category:Religion